pokegurlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Anderson
''' Cindy Gail Anderson '''is one of the five main DigiGirls in the series. She is one of the youngest in the group, aside from Max. Cindy loves her Pokémon and spends most of her free time playing with them. Her first Pokémon is Rascal the Pichu, and her Hoenn starter is a Mudkip she names Tommy. Design Appearance Cindy’s character design was overseen my me, Mina A. Her outfit, is a forest green dress with jeans underneath and brown sandals. She has light blue eyes and short light brown hair. Like other Pokémon trainers, Cindy wears a belt with her Pokéballs attached. Her belt is black. Biography Prior to the Piolt-Frontier Cindy was originally one of Mina’s friends from Tennessee, but after Cindy’s older brother, Scott, raped Mina and cut her back with a sharp knife over Christmas vacation, Cindy’s parents saw it fit that Mina’s family adopt Cindy for her own protection. She became apart of the Frontier gang during the Invasion of the Demon Lords, where she gained the spirits of nature, LeoNyanmon and PeraFairymon, to help aid Mina and the others in battle. After becoming part of the gang, Cindy began a close relationship with Tommy Himi, and later they began dating, they are the youngest couple in the Frontier gang. In their Digimon forms, they can combine their attacks and deal massive damage to opponents. PokéGurls After being sucked through the rift created by dark Baromon, Cindy and the other DigiGirls find themselves in unknown territory. They all believe it to be a nice place, when Juliet screams at the sight of a ‘giant purple rat’ (which turns out to be a Rattata). The girls walk into a small town named ‘Iris City’ and they meet Alyssa Mayrse, a young teenager around the age of 15 years old. Alyssa takes Cindy and the girls to her home, which is a Pokémon ranch, filled with dozens upon thousands of different Pokémon. Cindy and the DigiGirls see some action on the ranch when a herd of Tauros escape from their pen. Alyssa, along with her mother, Jessica, father, Luke, and older brother, Alexander, hitch up their Rapidash and heard the Tauros back where they belong. But Charger, the leader, breaks out and charges for Cindy. Petrified, Cindy doesn’t know what to do and is frozen in place. In order to save her, Alyssa calls out Blade, her Scizor, to take on Charger. Blade and Charger then battle, but Blade is easily overpowered. So Alyssa then summons Cerberus, her Houndoom, and Fang, her Gliger. The two then take Blade’s place in battling Charger. Soon Blade joins back into the fight and the three Pokémon take out Charger, enabling Alyssa to return him to his Pokéball. After that excitement, Alyssa shows Cindy and the other DigiGirls around the ranch. When they come across a group of Pichu, Cindy exclaims on how cute they are. She is then befriended by one Pichu, nicknamed Rascal, and instantly bonds with it. When Cindy joins Alyssa on her journey to Hoenn, she picks out her starter Pokémon, a Mudkip she affectionately names Tommy. (more will be added as soon as the story is uploaded.) Pokémon More Pokemon will be added... Relationships Tommy Himi Tommy is Cindy's boyfriend and she cares vary deeply for him. The two are the youngest in the frontier gang, so they stick together, always watching out for eachother. When Cindy is seperated from Tommy, she misses him deeply and dreams about him. To remember him in the Pokemon universe, Cindy names three of her Pokemon after Tommy, (One being her Mudkip (named Tommy), and naming two other Pokemon after the first halves of Tommy's spirit forms.) Mina Anderson Cindy and Mina were always as close as sisters, even before Cindy was adopted into Mina's family. The two were very close and Cindy was devestated when Mina moved overseas to Japan. But when Cindy was adopted into Mina's family, she was overly excited. Cindy has always admired Mina and tried acting like her, and that even comes into play when Cindy and Mina are in their Digimon forms. Koji Minamoto Cindy is also close to Koji and belives he is the perfect match for Mina. She loves it that no matter what, Koji can always make Mina smile. Cindy looks up to Koji as an older-brother figure, and loves him as such. Rashel Jordan Rashel is Mina's best friend, and Cindy looks up to her as an 'aunt' in a way. Cindy and Rashel get along great. However in the Pokemon universe, later on, Cindy catches one Pokemon that has a rivalry with another Pokemon that Rashel caught. JP Shimaya JP is Rashel's boyfriend, and the oldest in the Frontier gang. Being that, Cindy looks up to him as an 'uncle' like figure, and admires that JP speaks his mind and will protect the others when he needs to. As Digimon, Cindy sometimes combines her attacks with JP's, creating powerful combinations. Zoe Orimoto Cindy admires Zoe for speaking her mind and standing up for what she believes in. She looks up to Zoe as a role-modle in some ways and as a very close friend in others. Both girls enjoy the same things and are a good tag-team in the Pokemon universe. Takuya Kanabara Takuya is Zoe's boyfriend, and the Leader of the Frontier group. Cindy looks up to his bravery and teamworking skills, following his leadership example. But whenever one of Takuya's plans fail, Cindy is the first to exploit everything that went wrong as to why and how it failed. Juliet Daniels Cindy admires Juliet's fashion skills and the way she's able to keep peace within the groups. Juliet is like a 'sister' in Cindy's eyes. Koichi Kimura Koichi is Juliet's boyfriend, and Koji's twin brother. Cindy is always friendly to Koichi and making him smile whenever he needs it. She looks up to him as a 'brother' and loves him as such. Alyssa Mayrse Alyssa was the first character that Cindy and the other DigiGirls met in the Pokemon universe. Many of Alyssa's qualities appealed to Cindy, such as her kindness and sincerity. Cindy also admired how close Alyssa is to all of her Pokemon, trating them all equally with love. Cindy hopes she can be as close to her Pokemon as Alyssa is to hers. Ash Ketchum When Cindy first met Ash, she instantly thought of Takuya, being that Ash had some qualities that Takuya has as well. Cindy also admired how close Ash was to his Pokemon. Brock Cindy's first impression of Brock was he was a sincere and sweet guy, and took him for being a leader. But when she saw how he flirted with every girl they met, she slapped herself for thinking that. Throught the sereis, evertime Brock flirts with a girl, Cindy (and Max) drag him away by the ear. May Cindy admire's May's beauty skills and how focused she is on her goal to become a Top Pokemon Corridnator. Cindy cheeres alot for May during all of her Contests. Max Cindy and Max form a great friendship, since they both are the youngest in the group (but Cindy is older). They both drag Brock away by his ear whenever he flirts with all the girls they meet. Team Rocket Cindy hates Team Rocket and all they stand for. Whenever they show up, Cindy always helps send them 'blasting off' whenever they try and steal Pokemon. Trivia *Cindy is more shy in the Pokemon universe, but gradually warms up to Alyssa and the others in the group. *Her Pokemon team is composed of Pokemon she thought were 'cute' or 'adorable'. *Cindy's Pokemon team is as follows: **Rascal the Pichu-her first Pokemon **Tommy the Mudkip-her Hoenn starter **Kit the Skitty-the first Pokemon she caught **Stripe the Zangoose **Kuma the Spinda **Kori the Plusle Gallery Cindy-Movie.jpg|Cindy in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew-movie Tommy-2.jpg|Tommy; Cindy's Mudkip and Hoenn Starter. Rascal.png|Rascal; Cindy's first Pokemon Kit-2.jpg|Kit, Cindy's Skitty Kori-2.png|Kori (Cindy's Plusle) and Mini (Juliet's Mimum) Kuma-2.jpg|Kuma, Cindy's Spinda Stripe-2.jpg|Stripe, her Zangoose Category:DigiGirl Category:Main Character